Sachi's Tale
by PandaDerpz
Summary: Sachi is finally a ninja and ready to prove to the world that she isn't a monster they claimed her to be. This story will be pretty OC heavy as it goes. OC/Kakashi
1. Prolouge

A monster: A creature created to scare little children into listening to their parents. A scary, ugly beast that lurks in the shadows. A monster can be described in many different ways but none are ever positive. So how is it a little girl, so young, so innocent get classified as such? Why is when people look at her, it's with fear? So how does a mere child become a monster? From the inside, of course. On the outside she is just a clueless child unaware of the monster growing inside of her. A demon that dwells deep within her feeding off her thoughts and emotions and slowly, it's gaining it's hold on her. You see at a young age the girl was chosen as the monster to be it's subordinate: A temporary shell for it to manifest into. They're called Mujona or Soulless.

The Soulless are born from darkness and roam the world searching for innocent lives to prey on. A Mujona is manifested from dark chakra and doesn't have a body of it's own, this is why they search for a subordinate to leach of off until they mature and are able to fully take control of their victim. These creatures are highly feared for their remarkable power: no one dares mess with them. All are marked with a pentagram of sorts somewhere on their body, it is how the soulless identify with one another. Unfortunately for this little girl the vilage she came from highly feared the Soulless' power and often banished those infested with the curse from the village or worse, sentenced them to a public death.

Her father tried to hide her secret for as long as he could but the secret was eventually unravelled. Her father pleaded with the Yamikage to spare her life and to his surprise, he obliged. The little girl was to leave the village and never return and if she disobeyed these rules she would be kill on sight. Her father knew she wouldn't survive on his own so he too left, leaving everything they had every known behind. They wandered for weeks searching for a new place to call home but everyone seemed to know of the girl. It all seemed to so hopeless until they came across Konohagakure: The Hidden Leaf Village. With newfound hope the family of two set within the gates and explained their situations to the guards. They were escorted to the Hokage's office where a elderly man with a white beard sat smoking a pope. He eyed them suspiciously as her father poured his heart out to the man.

After a prolounged silence the elderly man stood and walked to the girl gently taking her arm into his hand. He lifted her sleeve, the cursed symbol burning into his eyes. She expected him to reel back in fear, to have her killed but he just smiled and patted her head. He offered them a home and her father the position of Jounin. They had finally found a place to all home. After they were settled in the little girl decided to explore the village. She met all kinds of people who greeted her with smiling faces and cheerful greetings. It was whole new experience! People weren't running away from her or treating her like a monster. She was treated as human being. As she roamed trough the village she noticed something odd, a boy all by his lonesome. His blue eyes were full of sadness and his head was hung low. He gently swayed back and forth on the seing he was pearched on. She too suddenly felt sad as she had been there. Her heart seemed to race as she slowly approached him when a hand grabbed her from behind. An older woman stood behind her with a scowl on her face. "What are you doing? I hope you weren't going near him?" her voice was laced with hatred as she eyed the blond hair boy. "That child is a monster."

A...monster? The very word made her want to curl in a ball and cry but she stood still and ripped free of the womans grip. He wasn't a moster, he was a kid just like her, a lonely kid. As people went by they said such horrible things about him. She felt it, his sadness. She could just stand there any longer. With her head held high she walked to the boy while tuning out the attackers words. He knew she was there but he chose not to look in fear of being ridiculed more. She examined the boy more closely and noticed he had whisker like markings on her face and that his blue eyes, were clouded by tears. "Look at me." she demanded, her tiny voice shaking with anger. There was something in her voice that made the boy look up and meet the green orbs that stared back at him. His eyes widened, she was a kid just like him. She was smaller than he was and had long brown hair that curled at her shoulders. Her outfit of choice was a oversized gray sweather that fit her like a dress and a pair of pink slippers. He had never seen her before, surely she heard the rumours about him. The other kids laughed and him and called him names and those who didn't were to afraid but here she was, not a trace of fear on her. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"Listen to me okay! Don't listen to them, don't you dare listen to anything they say! They're just bullies to cowardly to pick on someone their own size! You aren't a monster! Y-your just a kid like me. Monsters are ugly creatures with beady red eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Monsters are big and scary and ugly and, and like to eat people! You're nothing like that. You know why?! Because monster don't exist! S-so stop crying!...please? Please stop crying...okay?" the boy stared at her for the longest time. No one had ever defended him before. "Yea...ok!" he smiled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nar..ru..to...Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! I am Sachi Kobayashi and from now on you and I are friends got it?" the boy lunged wrapping the girl in a tight hug. "Yea ok! We're...friends! Heh friends.." The boy -Naruto- sobbed. "H-hey stop that! Y-y-your going to...oh forget it.." the girl, Sachi sobbed happily. She could feel the happiness that poured off of Naruto. She was glad she didn't listen to those people because now, she finally has a friend who knows what it feels like to be a monster.

After Sachi's "incident" with Naruto the villagers became weary of her. It was like she was back in her old village again but she didn't care. Naruto made her happy, something she'd hardly ever experienced. Each moment she spent was him was better than the next. Things were starting to look for little Sachi until the day her father was to return home from a month long mission. She waited at the gates for hours for her father and his friend and partner on the mission Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi or Kaka as she called him for the lack of not being able to remember his name was like an Uncle to Sachi at the time. She always enjoyed staying with him when her father was away. Kaka taught her all kinds of things about the ninja world and even showed her some of his jutsu's. Though, she mainly liked to play with his ninken. If by chance Kaka and her father were both away she would stay with the Hokage who was like a grandfather to her. As I said Sachi waited at the gates chatting away to Kotetsu and Izumo. As she seen Kakashi walking up the pathway her little heat raced with happines, until she noticed the lack of her father.

Her heart dropped. She knew it, she knew it was going to happen. He had told her he would be ok and that everything was going to be alright but she knew it wasn't. She had a bad feeling about this mission but she pushed away her feelings choosing to believe in her father. She wanted to cry but she stood tall with a smile on her fae. Kaka's alright she told herself over and over again. Kakashi reached the entrance bloodied and bruise: he looked a wreck, she'd never, ever seen him look so distressed before. "Kaka!" she yelled running to the jounin and frantically apologizing for the discomfort she caused. "Daddy?..." Kakashi shook his head and looked away refusing to make eye contact. Sachi drew a shaky breath and squeezed the jounin's hand reasuringly. "It's ok Kaka...because you're alright and so is daddy...I know it sound funny but I can feel him..."

"...Sachi..."

"He has to be! H-he promised..."

Under that Hokage's orders Sachi moved in with Kakashi and he took the role of her mentor. With time Sachi healed and decided she wanted to become a ninja so she could protect everyone she cared about, and to find her father. Kaka Sensei and Sachi trained endlessly unless Kakashi was away on mission, then she would train by herself or with Naruto. Sachi's only goal was to become stronger and day by day she did. The day came when Sachi was finally recongnised as a ninja. She walked out of the academy proudly with her headband tied proudly around her wrist. From this day forward she would prove to the Shinobi world that she wasn't the monster that everyone said she was.

I am Sachi Kobayashi and this si my story.

I'M BAAACCCKKK(No one probably cares..) did you guys miss me? I realize it's been quite a while but I can explain. Life has been crazy lately with me graduating, my grandma breaking her hip and just thinking about what the hell I want to do besides sit on Tumblr all day. Breaking away from the sob story I truly am sorry for the lack of updates. I promise that my Digimon Data Squad story will continue, I've just hit a bump in the road with it. I'm also planning on rediong One with the pack sometime since I really, really love Wolfs Rain(Ishouldn'tbeattractedtoawolbutIampleasehelp). Oh! I also have plans for The X Revolution which is another digimon story of mine. See? I haven't forgotten about you guys.

On another note could that ending be anymore cheesy? I really hope Sachi doesn't come off as mary-suish but I've had this idea for a while now. Tell me what you guys think! I'm kinda iffy about her name and thinking of changing it. Any suggestions?


	2. Team 7

Sachi had woken up earlier than usual on this particular morning, today they would be assigned their respective teams, and would be one step closer to being able to go on missions. The young ninja relieved herself of the black shirt and gray shorts she wore as pyjamas and instead, wrapped her chest in bandage and slipped on a mesh tank top, over this she wore a black hoodie with a big hood with ?(Soulless) on the back. She then put on her black cargo pants and black ninja shoes. She wrapped her upper right leg in bandage and slipped on a red ninja puch. Her headband was placed around her neck and she slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves. "Not to shabby, I guess." she said taking in her appearance.

Sachi decided to leave her hair down, preferring to leave her hood up. "Now I'm definitely ready!" she grinned, her emerald orbs twinling with excitement. Shutting the door behind her Sachi exited her room and gently tapped on her roomates door. "Kaka? I'm leaving!" she called getting no response. Sachi sighed and shrugged grabbing an apple and leaving her home and making haste to the academy. As she arrived she pitched the core and wiped her hands off, "Well," she smiled, "Here goes nothing."

The classroom as Sachi predicted was full of life, everyone seemed to be excited to find out who their teammates would be and Sachi was no different. Sachi hurried and took a seat at the front of the classroom and waited to Iruka Sensei to arrive because of course today of all days, he'd be late. The ravenette grumbled to herself and stole a glance to her left to see the Leaf Village heartthrob himself, Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't get him. Yea, he was cute but he wasn't anything special, just a kid with a bad attitude and hatred for everything that isn't himself. "I don't see it.." she wasn't expect the Uchiha boy to reply back and was almost to shocked to speak when he did!

"See what?" well it was more of a scowl, but hey! At least it was something. Sachi turned to him and grinned, "You, dummy. I don't see why a jerk like you has so many fangirls."

"Hn."

Sachi rolled her eyes and turned the other way almost having a heart attack as two blue orbs stared back at her. "Hey Sachi! Why are you talking to him?" the blond glared, heading looking back and forth between the two until his eyes looked like they were going to pop from his head, "Don't tell me?!"

"You idiot!" she yelled whacking him on the head "I was just stating a fact." she huffed, turning her nose up and puffing her cheeks out. How dare he accuse her of such a thing? Her liking Sasuke? Get real! The only person she's ever had a crush on is Shikamaru and nobody knows that. "Hey wait a second..you got a headband? That means you passed!"

"Yep! Believe it!"

"Just what I'd expect from the future Hokage." Sachi smiled. Naruto's dream ever since she could remember was to become the Hokage, so people would start respecting him, and stop fearing him. That's all he ever wanted. A group of boys behind her snickered at the thought. "Him? Hokage? Hah! A monster like him could never become Hokage." and just like that the smile she loved to see vanished and that unbearable sadness returned.

"Shut the help! What the hell gives you the right to label someone? Huh?!"

"W-what?" stuttered the boy. He must not have been expecting anybody to stand up to him, especially to stand up for someone like the fox brat. "You heard me you ignorant little troll!" Sachi wasn't the type to anger easily but if you messed with the people she cared about, watch out.

"That's enough Sachi."

"Who- oh..Iruka Sensei." Sachi sighed, "Sorry Sensei, it won't happen again." Sachi pouted taking her seat. 'That jerk should have to apologize to Naruto.' she thought bitterly 'Everyone always so mean to him, if only they took the time to get to know him, they'd see, just how wonderful he is.'

"Before we begin to announce teams I'd like to introduce you all to a new student. You can come in now Ms Ukiyo. Everyone pay attention." as Iruka fininshed his sentence a girl walked in. She was small and thin and had almost ghostly pale skin. Her hair was a burgundy color and she had big round brown eyes, and her face was covered in freckles. Her outfit was a white shirt with a dark red vest over it a dark red skirt and knee high black ninja boots. Sachi was worried if someone sneezed she would blow away!

"Introduce yourself."

"Huh? Oh! M-my name is Azami U-ukiyo. I look forward to getting to know you all." she bowed, sweat droplets running down her neck. This girl was a train wreck. "Thank you Azami. Feel free to sit anywhere." Azami nodded lowering her heda as she walked. She decided to sit next to Hinata. What a fitting returned her attention to Iruka who had began to call out the teams.

"Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara." Sachi frowned. She would have minded being on a team with Shikamaru or even Choji, but not Ino. "Next is Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Azami Ukiyo." Sachi chuckled, that's a creative team. Two shy girls, a boy who's best friend is a dog and the bug lover.

"And Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh Naruto had the biggest crush on Sakura and she was repulsed by him, she believed deep in her little twisted heart that Sasuke would someday love her back. "Sasuke Uchiha-"

"YES!'

"NO!"

The yelling was reversed this time, Naruto couldn't stand Sasuke and Sakura besides Ino was his biggest fan girl. Sachi felt sorry for the loser who gets roped in with those two. "And Sachi Kobayashi."

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Sachi yelled slamming her head on the desk. She was more than happy to be on a team with Naruto but with Sakura AND Sasuke too? This was a nightmare come true! "Cheer up Sachi you're on a team with me!" Naruto grinned jabbing a thumb in his chest.

"I'm not upset about you Nar Nar." she grumbled docusing her attention on Sakura who was bursting at the seems of happiness and Sasuke who had no emotion what so ever. "Kill me please."

-X-

Sachi was only allowed to mope for so long before they had to relocate to meet their Sensei who was unbelievably late. It was then she decided to see what Naruto was up to. He was currently struggling to place an eraser on top of the door of the classroom. "Naruto what in the name of God are you doing?" Sachi sighed, though her curiousity was peaked.

"Hey! What are you doing? Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for being late. Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do that!"

"Our teachers a Jonin, an Elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?"

"Yea Sasuke's right! You're so clueless Naruto!"

Sachi rolled her eyes at Sakura and Sasuke, way to suck the fun out of everything. It's just a little joke, it's not like he's trying to kill him or anything. These, these people are her Comrades. All attention was turned to the door as masked face and head full of silver hair popped in. Plop! The eraser smacked him right on top of the head.

"Kaka!" Sachi yelled, a smile brewing on her face, "Your our Sensei?"

"HAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT!"

"I'm sorry Sensei! I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do anything like that!"

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kakashi spoke, fingers cupping his chin as he looked up at the ceiling. "Hmm my first impression of this group? You're all a bunch of idiots."

-X-

From the classroom Kakashi lead them to the roof(I think it was a roof) where everyone took a seat with Kakashi standing across from them. The line up went Sakura, Sasuke, Sachi, and then Naruto. The smile never left Sachi's face as she stared at the masked man. She was afraid she would get someone creepy like Gai as her Sensei. She'd take her pervy Guardian over that anyday.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, thing like that."

"Why don't you tell us things first before we tell you stuff so we can see how it works." Naruto chimed in. Sachi figured Kakashi wouldn't tell too muh about himself since he was pretty private when it came to his personal life.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and thing I hate...I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for hobbies..I have lots of hobbies."

Sachi rolled her eyes, "Wow! I learned so much." she said bitterly.

"That was tottally useless, all he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered with annoyance on her face to which Naruto agreed. "Ok your turn. You on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop but I hate the three you have to wait after your pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is...to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm sombody, somebody important!"

'That's Naruto for you.' Sachi smiled, he really was a knuckle head with big dreams and an even bigger appetite."Alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like...um... I mean the person I like is..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled "My hobby is uh..."

'Stalking Sasuke?'

"My dream for the future is..." she suddenly squeeled

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" Sachi glared at the pink bimbo and back to her devistated friend. She obviously knows he likes her so why does she have to be such a jerk? Stupid fangirls. "Alright then, you in the middle."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particulary like anything."

"Mm huh?"

'Ooooh burn.'

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." it fell quiet as Sasuke finished and Sachi couldn't help the chill that ran down her spine. "Ok...and last but not least you there." Kakashi directed his attention to Sachi.

"Do I really have to do this Kaka? You should know all about me, we do live together."

Sakura gasped "You live with Sensei?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "He's my guardian."

"Answer the question."

"Fine, I'm Sachi Koboyashi. I like hanging out with Naruto, training, and coming up with new jutsus to use. I despise a certain raven haired boys fangirls, especially a pink headed one." she smirked at a glaring Sakura. "My hobbies include cloud gazing with Shikamaru and getting ramen with Naruto."

"And you dream for the future?"

Sachi fell silent as she thought about her future dream. What was her dream? Up until this point she had never really thought about it. "I...I don't really know. I've never really given it any thought. I'd like to find out the truth about what happened to my father I guess."

Kakashi nodded, "Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"A mission already? Really? What's it going to be Kaka?"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together."

"What, what, what what?!" Naruto excitedly asked

"A survival excercise."

Sachi's face fell, "A survival excercise? Seriously?"

"I though we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the Academy and that's how we got here."

"This is not like your previous training."

"So uhh what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Laughing, why he laughing? Sachi narrowed her eyes at the silver haired man. 'What the hell are you up to Kakashi?'

"Hey, hold on, that's a normal question, what's so funny?"

"Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it. " Kakashi practically sang. Sachi was beginning to worry if he was going senile or not. "Of the twenty seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass, fail, test and the fail is at least sixty six percent."

'That's so cheap! We worked hard for this and now there's a chance we'll have to start all over again?' Sachi's fist tightened at her side. There was no way she was going back to the Academy. "See? Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"Oh that? That was just to select canidates who might become Genin, or not."

"Whhaaat?!"

"That's how it is. I decided if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

Sachi felt as if she was going to throw up at the very thought of now moving forward. She had to pass! She made a promise to herself long ago that she would become a ninja and make a difference in the world. Everyone around her seemed to be on edge.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you;ll puke.

"Of course we will."

-X-

After Kakashi left everyone went their seperate ways, not before Sakura tried to ask Sasuke out and Naruto try to ask Sakura out. It was like a bad romance comedy right in front of her ery own eyes. After Sakura's rejection Naruto offered Sachi to go get ramen with him but she denied, she wanted to train. A little ways pat the training grounds was clearing surrounded by trees and a small lake; this was Sachi's favorite place to train, today it seemed she wasn't alone though. "Hey isn't that?...Azami! Hey!" the burgundy girl quickly spun with a kunai ready, "Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief, "It's you. I thought you were an enemy."

"Hehe sorry. I see you found my favorite training spot."

"I-i-is this your spot? I didn't know, honestly! I-I can leave if you-"

"No, no, no! I don't mind at all, really. I was just coming out to train for a mission tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd like to b-but my teammates invited me out for lunch..but if I explain to them I-"

Say no more Azami." Sachi softly smiled, "Go on. Maybe we can train together some other time, kay?"

"Yea, ok! Bye Sachi!" she smiled running off. When she could no longer see Azami Sachi tossed her jacket aside and cracked her knuckles. On her left wrist was a mark the looked like an upside down cross with slash trough it. "Alright time to get down to business!"

-X-

The sun was just beginning to go down as Sachi finished training. Every muscle in her body burned and there wasn't an inch of her not covered in sweat. "I think...that's enough for today." she wheezed slipping on her jacket. She had debated on going home or getting something when her stomach started growling. Sachi chuckled making her way to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. The night air felt refreshing against her body. As the shop came into view she half expected to see Naruto there but he wasn't, instead Iruka Sensei and Kakashi were. "Sachi," Iruka greeted as she walked into the shop and took the seat between the two. "Hi Iruka Sensei."

"If you're looking for Naruto you just missed him."

Sachi shook her head, "No I just finished training. I felt it was neccessary to prepare for whatever devious scheme Kakashi hasplanned for tomorrow." she smirked towards the pervy ninja with his nose stuffed in Makeout Paradise. Kakashi was always reading that stupid book. "An order of Miso ramen please." she said to Teuhci.

"Sound exciting. What are your plans Sachi? We all know by now what Naruto's are but I've never heard tou speak of yours. What's your nindo?"

"My..ninja way?..." Sachi rested her elbows on the bar and placed her chin on her hands. "I haven't given it much thought at all. Everyone else on Team seven seems to know what they want to do: Sasuke's hell bent on revenge, Sakura won't stop at anything until Sasuke loves her back, and Naruto wants to become Hokage, which he will."

"But I asked what YOU wanted."

Sachi sighed and turned to her former teacher, "So you know what I want Iruka Sensei?"

"What Sachi?"

"I just want to be respected."

"Huh?" Iruka watched Sachi closely, she blankly stared at nothing in front of her with a blank expression on her face, even Kakashi was interested as he watched the girl from the corner of his eye. "In the Village of Gekido I was treated the same way as Naruto is here. People feared and hated me, to them I was a threat." she sighed, "Everyone wanted me dead. After being treated so harshly I didn't believe there was any kindess left in this world, aside from my father I was alone. I was constatnyl sought after; there were so many rewards for my head. The Yamikage who had been a friend of my fathers made the finaly decision - excile. It was the only way I would be able to walk away alive. My father gave up everything so I wouldn't be alone. We travelled for so long because no one wanted a monster living amongst them...and just as we gave up home, we cae across the Hidden Leaf." Sachi smiled taking a bite of her ramen that had arrived.

"Adjusting to the new settings at first was hard but we got used to it, and since people didn't know about my history, I was treated like a human again." Sachi's smile only grew wider, "And then I met him."

"Naruto," Iruka smiled

"Mhm. I was exploring the village when I stumbled across him. He looked so lonely, a loneliness I'm all too familiar with. I guess I made it my mission right then and there to cheer him up. Of course some people tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen to them. They called him a monster. They were the true monsters. Anyone who can treat another person so cruely doesn't deserve the title of a human being. Oh man I've really gone off topic huh? I guess what I'm trying to say is; I wanted to be treated like a Shinobi, not a monster, and to do that I'm willing to go beyond the limit to achieve that. I want to get stronger so that I can protect those who matter to me and to show the world that being different doesn't make you a monster, just unique." Sachi shrugged finishing her ramen. "I need to be going now. See you later Iruka Sensei!" Sachi paid for her ramen and took off leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone once more.

"What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to Iruka setting his pervy book down, "Sachi seems to mature more and more everday..however, she still hasn't learned to control her emotions."

"What do you mean by that? What's her emotions got to do with anything? She seemed fine to me." Kakashi sighed folding his hand under his chin, "Sachi has a demon inside of her that rivals that of the Mujona are entities that feed of their host emotions, if the host is to become unstable then the Mujona can take control of them."

"Has it ever happened before?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head, "No, but I'm worried what will happen if it ever does."

"So in other words we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there, right?"

"Yea."


	3. You failed! Kakashi's Final Decision

Before Sachi knew it, it was morning and she was preparing to head to the training fields. Her stomach growled as she got dressed, "Kakashi said not to eat but I'm starving!" she pouted leaving her room. "How much harm could one apple do?.." she mumbled snagging a big, red, juicy apple and scarfing it down. Satisfied she left the house and ran her way to the training fields. Sasuke was the first one there leaning cooly against a tree, his eyes briefly mets hers as she arrived. "Damn, I was hoping Naruto would be here.." Sachi sat her gear down and opted to climb one of the trees, maybe she could get a few winks of sleep in while she waited for the others, but it wasn't long until they arrived half dead. It wasn't until hours later that Kakashi bothered to show his stupid masked face to them. "Morning everyone."

"Hey you're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sachi moaned climbing down form the tree and stretching her back, "Why have us come so early if you're just going to show up late anyway, Kaka?" annoyance coated her voice thickly. "Well Sachi a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"You gotta be kidding me.."

"Well," he cleared his throat, "Let's get started." Kakashi walked over to a stump and set down a timer, "It's set for noon." he said pushing the button. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch why I eat my lunch." he finished. Sachi felt her eyes twitch in annoyance, "Good call on that apple then. Still.."

"Wait a minute! There's four of us! How come there's only three bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy." he smiled, he was enjoying this too much. "No way I'm going back to the Academy!" Sachi glared at the Jonin. "Then again," he spoke, "All four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including Shuriken, if you are not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"That's easy enough! Kakashi and I always fight that way."

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei!" Sakura yelled, but how else does she expect us to beat him?

"Hahaha! Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers,"

"Mmm!" Naruto has the determined look in his eyes again...I hope he doesn't do anything stupid and get himelf hurt. "When I say start you can begin." Not so unexpectedly Naruto equipped a kunai and charged forward, intent to kill on his face. Before any of them could blink Kakashi was behind him with the kunai to his head. "Kaka's really not playing around..I'll have to think of a strategy if I wan't one of those bells.."

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said as he let Naruto go, "But you came at me with the full intention to kill so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." is he implying he didn't like me before? Sachi pouted, "You're in for a world of hurt Kakashi!"

"Get ready and...start!" with their cue to scatter Sachi decided to hide in the upper layers of one of the trees. She had a perfect view of Kakashi! Now all she had to do was wait for the moment to strike, Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have hid well also, and then there was Naruto..

"You and me right now, fair and square. Let's go!"

"You know compared to the other you're a little bit...weird."

"Oh yea? The only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto again yelled chargin full force at Kakashi. The Jonin didn't bat an eye as he reached into his weapon pouch "Shinobi battle techniques part 1: Taijutsu, the physical art."

"Don't tell me.." Sachi sighed seeing Kakashi pull out his pervy book. "I was wrong. This is just one big joke to him!."

"Well what are you waiting for? Make your move."

"I well uhh why are you reading that book for?!"

"Why to find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever.." He's toying with him and knowing Naruto, he's going to play right into it, and that's just what Kakashi is waiting for. "I'm going to punch yoou!"

"Oh Naruto..sweet, ignorant Naruto."

It was one failed hit after the other as Naruto tried to hit Kakashi but the Jonin was fast, so fast he one again was behind the young ninja with a handsign ready. "Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time." What jutsu is that? I've never seen Kakashi use that one before. What have you gotten yourself into?!

"Naruto get out of there quick! He's going to destroy you!"

"Way to blow your cover Sakura!"

"Too late."

"Huh?"

"Leaf Village secret finger jutsu!" Kakashi yelled poking Naruto in the butt, "A thousand years of death!" he yelled launching Naruto into the river. Sachi couldn't help the giggle that bubble from her lips, she should have known Kakashi would do something like that. What a weirdo. Sachi had thought Naruto had given up when two shuriken flew from the water and Kakashi, caught them effortlessly. "How the hell are we supposed to beat him?!" Sachi growled, she needed some kind of a plan. "What you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon." Kakashi sighed as Naruto climbed form the water. "I know, I know, you told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I eat when I'm starving to death!"

"Thanks for the reminder, Naruto." Sachi pouted feeling her stomach gurgle.

"So you caught me of guard, that's all it was! Believe it! I'm so hungry...I don't have any strength..but I can't let that stop me..I've got to get one of those bells no mater what! I'll find the strength somehow, believe it. I'm going to pass this test and I'm not going back to the Academy." The waters rippling...what do you have planned, Naruto? "Huh? No way!" Schi gasped, suddenly seven shadow clones jumped from the river, no not clones, solid copies! "Naruto you genius!"

"Haha! You're over confident Sensei, that's why you werne't ready for my shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

"Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto but you're still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu." the tables suddenly witched as Naruto latched onto Kakashi from behind, it almost seemed too good to be true. "Dind't you say don't let your enemies get behind you? Good advice Sensei, believe it. I had one of my clones come out of the river and then sneak up behind you super quietly."

"Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" the real Naruto shouted

"He couldn't have phrased that differently?..." Sachi chuckled as Naruto punched his own clone. "A replacement jutsu, just as I thought...now what? We aren't even Genin yet, how the hell are we supposed ot beat a Jonin by ourselves?...son of a bitch..." Sachi groaned smacking her palm against her face. "That it isn't it? This whole stupid test is supposed to be about team work. What was Kaka thinking? We're the most disfuctional team I've ever seen, how does he expect us to work together?

-X-

/So I took a break from wiriting this chapter and got really, really bored so I just skipped somethings, we all heard it before anyway./

Noon had come and the only one who had come even close to getting a bell was Sasuke. "We're all really pathetic." Sachi sighed leaning against one of he post. She looked over at a sulking Naruto who was tied to the post for trying to eat his lunch early, silly Naruto. "Uh oh your stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. By the way, about this excercise, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the Academy." Sachi's eyes narrowed at the Jonin. They pass? They didn't do anything..

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall get points for that?" Naruto and Sakura were early to celebrate but something didn't feel right to Sachi. "What now Kaka? All day you've been playing one cruel joke after the other. So no what?"

"Yes..all four of you are being dropped from the program, permanently." the cheering stopped and an eerie silence fell over them. She knew it was too go to be true. It was like all her hopes and reams had comes crashing down on her at the exact moment. How could she get stronger now? If she didn't become a Genin she could never advance, and she'd nver get any closer to finding her father.."You can't just change your mind and kick us out why would you do that?!"

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

Was brats a magical word that made Sasuke snap? Because if so, she'd have to remember that. Ssuke charged at Kakashi but the Jonin was quick to pin him down and sit on top of him. "You think it's all about you."

"LET GO OF SASUKE YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME KIND OF BUG!"

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja! You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you never realized what this excercise is about. Not even close."

"What it's about?"

"Yes, that's what determines where you pass or fail."

"But that's..I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning.."

"Always the suck up.."

"Use you head. Four people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"

"How are we supposed ot know why you picked three people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic; Teamwork!"

Sachi growled, "So I was right. The whole point of this damn thing was to work together..."

"Just working together is that what you mean?"

"That what I mean. It's too late now but if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well anyway, it's over."

"You set it up for four people but only three bells! If we would have worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them, and that would lead to group conflict and the squad qould break up!" Ms know it all yelled.

"Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork but with you, it never even crossed your mind." he looked at Sakura, "Sakura! You obssessed over Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you but you wouldn't lift a finger to help him!"

"Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything."

"Sachi!" Kakashi yelled looking at her, "I'm especially dissapointed in you. You figured out what the excercise was about and you didn't bother telling anyone."

"He's right..I didn't..why? This means the reason we failed...is because of me..."

"Sasuke you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance, ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi undersand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example; Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" he threatend holding the kunai to his throat. "That's what happens on a mission."

"Oh boy that was really scary."

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line." Kakashi got up form Sasuke and walked over to a black stone, a familiar sad look coming to his eyes. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored as heros in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog! I'm going to be a hero, a hero!"

"Naruto!" Sachi snapped, "They are honored for a reason."

"They are a special kind of hero.."

"Huh? What kind of heros are they? Come on tell us! Well, well?!"

"They're all KIA.."

"Oooh that sound real cool!" sometimes Sachi wanted to slap some sense into him. Sakura looked at him sadly, "It means killed in action, they all died." The regret that over came Naruto's face was almost pitiful. Did he really now know that? Sachi stared at the stone, a name, engraved in the black surface; Takehiko kobayashi. "He shouldn't be on here..he's not dead..I just know it.."

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." the silence was almost unearable. Kakashi had told Sachi about his friends before, but he never went into full detail. "Alright I'm going to give you guys one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell, eat lunch now to build up strength but, Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for trying to break the rules and eat by yourself. If anyone tries to feed him that person will automatically fail. I make the rules, you follow them, got it?"

-X-

How was she supposed to eat when she had to constantly listen to Naruto's stomach begging for food?! She knew it served Naruto right for trying to teach but on the other hand, he's her best friend and she can't let him try and fight without eating can she? "This is no big deal I can go without eating for days, for weeks, believe it, this is no big deal!" the sound of his stomach gurgling betrayed him. "No problem.."

"You knucklehead." Sachi sighed walking over to him with her lunch pale, "You can have mine."

"But Sachi-"

"Just shut up ok?! I know what Kaka said.."

"Hn..here." Sasuke sighed holding up his lunch

"What? No Sasuke you can't do that. You heard what the Sensei said!" she looked around as if he was going to pop out and yell 'boo!'

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team, if Naruto's hungry he'll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the time and jeopardizes the mission." it was almost like a bad romance taking place as Sakura held her lunch out to Naruto and the way his stupid face lit up. She loved Naruto dearly but he could be such a dunce. "OK thanks.."

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat."

"But isn't that your lunch?"

"I-I'm on a diet. I-I mean I don't each much as Sasuke err just take it Naruto!"

"I can't take it because I can't moes my hands, you gotta feed me."

"What?!"

"Hurry up he could come back any minute."

"Yea get a move on lovebirds!"

"Grrr this is one time only and that's it! I'll never do this again, is that clear?!"

"Clear as a bell Sakura."

In a twisted kinda way it was actually kinda cute as Sakura fed Naruto a ball full of rice. If she wasn't totally digusted by the pinkette she might actually like her! Like that would ever happen though. Sachi and Sakura were polar opposites. "You!" Kakashi suddenly yelled appearing in a wind storm. "Kaka?!"

"You broke the rules. I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi quickly made hand signs and the sky above turned a dark gray with thunder rippling trough it. "Any last words?"

"You're scaring me Kaka...!"

"B-but you said.."

"Yes?"

"You said that there were four of us! That's what you said and Sakura..and..."

"We're all on the same squad and we're all in it together."

"Yea we gave out lunch to him because the four of us are one!"

Sachi glared, "Did you really expect us to abandon him like that? You said we're a team and we acted like one!"

"Yea, yea, yea yea! Believe it! That's right!"

"The three of you are one? That's your excuse?! Hm..you pass."

"Say whaaa?..."

"You. Pass."

"What do you mean? How'd we pass?"

"You're the first squad that ever succeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap and couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see trough deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Y-ya know...he's kinda cool." Sachi watched the blond with amusemrnt as his blue eyes bubbled with tears. "Naruto..you goof." but even she couldn't help that sudden feeling of happiness that over came her. "He is cool, for an old man anyway."

"The excercise is over. Everyone passes! Squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow."

"A real mission?!" Sachi laughed, "Finally!"

"Yes!"

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!"

"Let's go home."

A certain spring was in Sachi's step as she followed behind Kakashi and yet, she couldn't help feel like she was forgetting something but what could it be? "YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEEEE!"

Oh, that...

/X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X/

This was pathetic. I'm really sorry guys I got EXTREMELY lazy with this chapter. I know it could have been done much much better but honestly, I was bored writing it. The next chapter will be better; hopefully.


	4. A Dangerous Mission!

When Kakashi said they'd be going on their first mission Sachi hoped it be something exciting, like fighting rogue ninjas, or traveling to a different land, not chasing a cat around the village all day. The only reason they were able to catch him was because he decided to make a scratching post out of Naruto's face. "Oh my poo little Tora, mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzykins, yes!" Sachi felt pitty for the cat as the large woman squished it in a death hug. "Poor kitty," she sighed absentmindedly playing with the bell around her neck. She smiled feel the cool metal surface.

/Cue Flashback!/

_Sachi and Kakashi had retired home for the night. Kakashi was sat at the table reading Makeout Paradise and Sachi had just finished her second helping of ramen, Kkashi's words still rewinding in her head. "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum.'_

_"Kaka Sensei..."_

_"Hmm?" He hummed, though his eyes never left the pafe he was reading. "Can I see one of those bells, please?"this seemed to peak Kakashi's interest as he looked up at the smiling girl. "What for?"_

_"You'll see! So can I?"_

_"I don't see why not- hey, Sachi!" he yelled as the girl snatched the bell and ran to her room. He was beginning to wonder if being around Naruto so much was beginning to have some kind of side effect on her. He hoped it wasn't contagious. "Tada!" Sachi beamed, "See? I made it into a necklace!" she giggled twirling the red ribbon._

_"It's nice...but why?"_

_Sachi gently smiled, "I don't ever want to forget the lessons of this bell. I don't want to be scum Kakashi..and I'll never, ever, ever, leave my friends behind! And if I somehow do forget, this bell will always be there to remind me." even though he was wearing his mask Sachi seen the smile that formed on his face and a look of pride in his eyes. "You'll be an excellent ninja, Sachi."_

_/Cue flashback ending!/_

How was she supposed to be an excellent ninja if she was stuck chasing cats for fat ladies all day?! "It probably ran away from home because it wasn't getting enough to ea- OUCH!" She moaned glaringa t the silver haired Jonin. "Tsk," she huffed, "You know I'm right."

"Now then for Squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks. Huh, among them babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potato's in the-"

"Noooo! I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

"I agree with Naruto Gramps, these aren't even missions! We're just doing chores for people who are too lazy to do them themselves. How are we supposed to getting stronger with tasks like these?"

"How dare you?!" Iruka snapped, "You're just brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple mission to devlope your skills and prove yourself!"

"Well if we everyone come across and enemy that specializes in vegetable jutsu I'm sure we'll be more than prepared!" Sachi yelled, hand on her hips and her mouth in a tight line, she wasn't going to back down.

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid gawaaha!" Sachi sighed as she watched Naruto fall to the ground. 'You win this round Kakashi.'

"Will you two put a lid on it?"

"Naruto, Sachi, it seems you do not understand the tasks you've been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assasinations. These request are carefully recorded and analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability; Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and asign them to ninja with appropriate skill and experience, and if the mission is succesful we recieve a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level asignments of course. Hmm?"

"So I had this taikatsu ramen(Is that right?) yesterday and miso ramen today.."

"Silence!"

_"Come on old man we've heard this story time and time again.."_

"Oh, sorry."

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something but I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission. So hmph!" Naruto pouted turning his back on them.

"Same here gramps, chasing after cats and little kids all day isn't going to get me any closer to my father.." Sachi lips were curled into a smirk and she had one hand on her hip, "Besides," she grinned, "Aren't you the one who alwaus told me to stand up against others? Hmm?"

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and Sachi wants to get stronger to find her father, so they want a mission. So be it."

"Huh? the four of them gasped in unison

"Since you're so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a mission."

"Really?"

"Seriously Gramps?!" Sachi grinned from ear to ear finally a real mission; she was one step closer. "Who? Who?! Are we guarding a princess? Or some counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient, I will bring him in now." Gramps turned his head slightly, "Send in our visitor." they all turned their heads as the door slowly slid open and elderly man stepped in, a brown bottle in his hands."What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?!" he yelled downing the bottle. The putrid smell of sake clouded Sachi's nose, she resisted the urge to gag and opted to hide behind Kakashi, "He's drunk." she spat bitterly. The man smelled as if he had bathed in it! Even Kakashi didn't come ome smelling like that after a night out with some friends."And you the little one with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Hahahaha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his huh.." Sachi never realized before that she was taller than him, now she had something to tease him about. "I'll demolish you! Let me get my hand son you! I'll destroy you! Come on!..."

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way."

"Are you sure you should be insulting the people who are supposed to be escorting you? Not a wise move, old man." Sach glared, she dind't care if he was there client, she wouldn't accept such rudeness. "I don't think anyone was talking to you, little girl. I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country.I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

"Hey! You better watch how you talk to _me_ old man! I'll kick you as-"

"Sachi calm down." Kakashi sighed yanking her back by the hood, between her and Naruto he really had his hands full.

-X-

Sachi stared at the Kohona gates with a smile on her face, "It's been a while since I've been over here." the memory of Kakashi returning home without her father flooded her mind but she quickly shook it away. "If only he could see me now..he'd be so proud." Sachi's smile fell. _"Where are you dad?.."_ A comforting squeeze of the should was all it took to cheer Sachi up, "Thanks, Kaka."

"Yeaaaa! Alright!"

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?"

"This the first time I've ever left the village," his head rocked back and forth taking in ll the sights, "I'm a traveller now, believe it."

"Hey am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!"

"The only joke is that ridiculous hat you're wearing.."

"Sachi!" Sakura scolded

"Hehe he's with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't need to worry."

"Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake, and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be the Hokage and you'll look up to me! My names Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you're puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage no matter what it takes, and when I do everyone will have to admit that I'm the top ninja including you!"

"You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody; a loser."

"Listen here you miserable old geezer!" Sachi yelled, fists clenched at her sides, "Obviously the alcohol is seeping into your brain, you should know better than to insult people who are guarding your pathetic life. I'm sicking of people like you thinking they can walk over anyone they please, because news flash, you aren't anything special, just a drunk with nothing better to do than judge other people. I can't wait for the day when Naruto does becomes Hokage so he can rub it in your face, that is, if you're sober." no one said anything as the two glared each other down. Sachi was shaking to the very core, how dare he insult her friend! What gives him the right to judge someone he doesn't know?! _"What's this feeling? It's..scary.."_ an unfamiliar feeling of rage filled her; it felt so, so evil.

"Sachi," Kakashi snapped a finger, "Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, um yea Sensei don't worry about me. Ler's just go ok?"

"Good idea." _This is what I worried about.._

-X-

Despite all the negative emotions Sachi was feeling she couldn't help but admire the beautiful day, perfect for a mission, and an easy one too. Sachi hummed as she fell in step with Kakashi, her anger seemingly melting away. The silence was comforting to her, it gave her a chance to ease her mind and focus on her surroundings, of course Sakura had to ruin that.

"Say Mr Tazuna.."

"What is it?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yea what of it?"

"Kakashi Sensei there are ninja in that country to aren't there?"

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but it other countries there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside. To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages mean strength, military strength. In other words thats how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, they're independent and have equal stats. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so there's no need for any ninja village. The five ancient lands that posses shinobi villages are the land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and each occupy vast territories."

"Together they are known at the five great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the village hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water, the village hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning, the village hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind, the village hidden in the Sand and the land of Earth, the village hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name Kage, which means shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tschuikage. These are the leaders, the shadows that rain over thousands of ninja."

"Then Lord Hokages really important!"

"You missed one, Kaka.."

"Hmm?"

"Which one Sachi?" Naruto asked turning to face his friend. Sachi's brown knitted together, "There are actually six ancient lands that possess Shinobi villages. Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, and Darkness."

"D-darkness?"

"The land of darkness has the village of Gekido; The village of Rage."

"Village of rage? I've never heard of that before." Sakura said with a cocked head, "Are you sure you know what you're talking about Sachi?"

Sachi glared at the pinkette, "I should, I originate from there." the collective gasps from the group didn't faze her, she carried on, "While it technically is one of the six ancient lands it's not considered one. The Land of Darkness is filled with corruption; Gabmling, Theft, crime, murder, rape, the list doesn't get any better. No one can be trusted, not the shinobi, and certainly not the Yamikage."

"Yamikage?"

"The Yamikage is the ruler of the Land of Darkness, sworn to protect his country and it's people, but he's just as corrupt as everyone else. He abuses his position, using his power over the land to his advantage, and he does it with the help with the village ninja. You constantly have to watch your back you never know when someones going to put a bounty on your head. Outside communication with other lands was forbbiden if caught; you'd be killed, or branded a traitor. Our village was feared, and respected."

"Respected? How does a village like that get respect?"

Sachi sighed turning to Sakura, "Our village specializes in a forbidden jutsu known as Meiton; Dark Release. With the help of dark chakra we're able to summon power beyond that or your average ninja, a dangerous jutsu that if fallen into the wrongs hands, could cause chaos, though dark chakra is the least of their worries."

"What do you mean Sachi?"

"A great force lurks in the shadows of the land; sinister, created from pure evil, a monster known as a Mujona."

"Mu..jona?"

"They are entities with no face, and no body. They're soulless. Their only reason of existence if to find a host to leach off of."

"So wait," Sakura gasped, "What happens when somebody becomes a host?"

"Well," Sachi frowned, "Slowly the Soulless will start to consume their soul; feeding off their emotions and memories, chakra and energy, until their host is just a hollow shell of what they once were. And when that happens, the Mujona have control of their body are free to do as they please. Your souls is sealed away, and you're forever trapped in a realm of darkness."

"T-that's awful!"

"How do you know so much about them, Sachi?"

It was just an innocent question and yet the anger and pain that over came Sachi was unbearable. All her emotions were swirling around inside of her, and she could feel it, laughing and her, taunting her. "That's enough questions. Right, Sachi?" a gentle slap on the back brought her back to reality. "Uh yea! Yea, no more questions please."

"Well anyway, moving on there are no ninja battles in a C rank , you can relax." Kakashi smiled pating Sakura's head. Sachi huffed rolling her eyes at the two, was she jealous? No, no, Kaka's her Sensei, thoughts like those were forbidden, besides Kakashi would never like someone as annoying as Sakura.

"Then were not going to run into any foreign any ninja or anything like that."

Kakashi laughed, "Not likely."

_"Is Tazuna..sweating? Could it be from the alchohol? Or, is he not telling us something? This guys wreaks of suspicion, literally."_

-X-

Once they started traveling again it went back to the peaceful silence it once was. Sachi was worried though; what if they figured it out? Kakashi knew out course, but Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't, what would they think of her? The raventte sighed averting her eyes to the ground and it a good thing she did too! _"A puddle?" _she looked up at the sky _"There's not a gray cloud in the sky, and even if it had rained it's just one memory serves me right puddle don't just magically appear out of nowhere."_

"Kakas-" she went to say, the Jonin nodded at her and beckoned her forward. Sachi picked up her pace and strolled along side the Jonin, something didn't feel right, and she didn't like it one bit.

"What?" Kakashi was suddenly chained up by two masked men. _"I knew it!"_ Sachi growled glaring menacingly at the two men who held her Sensei captive. "Do it!" one of them yelled, and together they pulled the chains, ripping Kakashi apart. "Kaka?.." the screams of Naruto and Sakura fell death on her ears as she stared where her Sensei once stood.

"Now it's your turn." One said, appearing behind Naruto. "Naruto!" Sachi yelled preparing to aid him, but Sasuke was quick and jumped intot he air, using two shuriken to pin the bandits chains to a tree. _"Good move Sasuke!" _

"My turn!" Sachi smirked, "Swift Release: Flash Bomb!" Sachi twirled a kunai in her hands before throwing it into the ground, a blindling light shot out of it as the tag attached disinegrated, enough time for Sachi to get Naruto out of the way. "What the hell were you thinking just standing there?!with Naruto giving no reply she waited for the smoke of her attack to clear and sighed in relief, "He used a Replacement Jutsu, he;s ok."

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't meanf or you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like , good job."

"Thanks!" she grinned helping the stunned Naruto up. _"He's shaking, the ambush must have really shaken him up. Naruto.."_

"Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura."

"Hey, your not hurt are you, scardey-cat?" Sasuke taunted, "How mature, Sasuke. Leave him alone." she glared.

"Mmmm SASUUUKEEE!"

"Naruto! Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws, we need to take it out fo you quickly. We have to open the wound and remove it, it's in your blood so don't move around. That spreads the poison."

_"Nar Nar was hurt? So I didn't get to him fast enough.."_

"By the way Mr Tazuna.."

"Yea, what?"

"We need to talk."

-X-

Kakashi Sensei tied the two ninja up to a tree, the group stood around the ninja listening as Kakashi spoke. "Their Chunin from the Village hidden in the Mist. Their speciality is relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice. "

"How did you know about our ambush?"

"A puddle on a clear day, when i hasn't rained in weeks."

"In that case why'd you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?"

"I could have taken them out quickly but then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and, what they were after."

"Hm? What are you getting at?"

"Quit playing dumb old man," Sachi glared, "I saw the way you started sweating when Kakashi was talking about there being no attacks. You've been lying to us this whole time."

"Why you-"

"I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B rank mission or higher, our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finshed building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.

"You're not only putting your life in dangers but ours too, and all because you're greedy." Sachi hissed, if she didn't like him before, she really didn't like him now.

"We are Genin this is to advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible, back in our village we can take him to a doctor."

_"Just give up? We've come so far though, and Kakashi's with us. How does Sakura expect to get stronger if she just gives up all the time?"_

"Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village."

_"He's toying with him. Nice Kaka!"_

"Grrr nyhaa!" Naruto yelled stabbing his hand with a kunai."Why am i so different?! Why an I always?...grrr!"

"Naruto! Stop that, what are you doing?!"

"I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger, to reach my dream.I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me.I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke, upon this wound I made this pledge, believe it. Bridge builder I'll complete this mission and protect you with just this kunai knife. A real ninja neither gives up and neither do I! Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine! Now let's go!"

"Naruto, um that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die." at the mere thought Naruto started sweating profusely and practically turned blue, "Good idea to stop the bleeding now."

"No, no no! I'm to young to go out like this! No, no, no!"

"Hold still Naruto!"

"Naruto! You've got a self abusive personality; it's called masochism."

"Show me your hand."

"Ummm...ummm...you have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me, am I ok?!"

"Um yea, you should be fine."

_"Naruto's maturing more and more eeryday! He really is going to be a great ninja, if only he wasn't so damn reckless. Well when he does become Hokage he's be an interesting one to say the least!" _


	5. The Assassin of the Mist!

**Story will be told in first person form now on. It's easier to write :/**

_Boats. I hate boats. Big boats, little boats, and especially, row boats. It wasn't necessarily the boat that I feared but the endless amount of water beneath it. I would never, ever, ever admit it to anyone but I am terrified of anything bigger than a puddle. I'm terrified of drowning; When I was little a group of boys thought it would be funny to push me into a lake and hold me under. They were going to kill me and they would have, if my father hadn't arrived. I had never seen him so angry in my life. The thick mist wasn't making me feel any better either._

"This fogs so thick. You can't see anything."

"Way to point out the obvious, Sakura." I hissed getting a shocked expression from the pinkette. I hadn't meant to sound so vicious but this whole stupid mission had me on edge! It wasn't just the water; something felt off, something was settling right and I didn't like it, not one bit. I so desperately wanted to say something to Kakashi but I knew that would only put the group on edge, and that's the last thing we needed right now.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destinations just ahead; The Land of Waves." the rower said. "Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto yelled and I had to agree with him. The bridge stretched for what seemed like miles! I couldn't even begin to wonder what it would look like when it was done. "Quiet! I told you no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving trough the the dense fog so they don't see us.

"Who is they?" I growled towards Tazuna, "Some more secrets old man?"

"Mr Tazuna," Kakashi voice was stern, "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you..I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." it always surprised me just how threatening Kaka could be. I guess I'm just used to his cool demeanor that I can't really see him anyway else. We all waited for Tazuna to open his drunken mouth. "I have no choice but to tell you.."

_"Duh you stupid old geezer!"_

"No..I want you to know the truth. Like you said: this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?"

"You know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato."

"Hn Gato? Gato of Gato transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him."

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked rapidly. I loved the boy dearly but sometimes I wanted to knock him over the head, but I was curious too.

"Gato..is a very famous tycoon from a powerful company, that's true but below the surface he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply..disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, Government, our very lives, but there's one thing he fears.."

"What's that?" I ask

"The bridge when it is complete it will join us to the land and that, will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

_"So that's why...he's just looking our for the land...maybe I judged the old fart too quickly."_

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangsters way." Sakura said with a hand firmly under her chin. I give her an A+ when it comes to pointing out the obvious. "Then that means those guys we fought in the forest..they were working for Gato."

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and impoverished nation. Ever our Nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home...buuut don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry "Grandad! I want my grandad!" oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow. Ah well..it's not your fault, forget it."

My blood boiled as I glared daggers at him, "Using your family against us huh? I guess it should be expected coming from someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tazuna glared back

"You know exactly what I mean old man."

"Calm down Sachi." Kaka patted my arm, "Well I guess we'll have no other choice but to keep guarding you."

"Oh I'm very grateful."

"Prick."

"We're approaching the shore."

"About time!" I silently cheered. The sooner I got off this damn boat the better. I never thought I'd ever be so excited to see land. "Tazuna we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far."

"Why say something like that?! You're just jinxing us you idiot!"

"Nice going."

We were brought trough a dark tunnel that had a bright light at the end. Y'know, those lights you see before you DIE! _Calm down Sachi..you're just getting yourself all worked up and that is not attractive._ As they passed trough the light everything became much brighter and the water much more blue, and trees seemed to pop us everywhere! It was actually kind of pretty. I was very temped to kiss the ground as we docked. "That's as far as I'll go. Good luck."

"Right. Thank you fo taking such a risk."

"Just be careful."

"I still have that feeling though.."

"Ok take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece."

"How would you like to arrive in a body bag you miserabl-" I inwardly sighed as Kakashi's hand cued my mouth. "I can't wait for this stupid mission to be over with." I mumbled trough his glove.

Back in the forest we were and one again I found myself in a comfortable silence with the only trace of sound being the birds singing and the forest it's self. So why the hell does someone always have to fricking ruin it!? "Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled with an urk as he threw a kunai into a bush. "Hm it was just a mouse."

"Mouse?! Yea right! Everyone can see trough your stupid act! You're so obvious it's embarrassing!"

"Naruto those are kunai knives, there dangerous."

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU STUFFY LITTLE DWARF!" Tazuna screamed, I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone who I found more annoying that Sakura or Ino. Boy was I ever wrong. "Hey! Is someone hiding over there? No! There over there! Over there!" he yelled throwing yet another kunai into a bush."

"Knock is off Naruto." I sighed, "You're making a fool of yourself."

"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head. I hated to say he deserved it, but he did."W-what? Why'd you do that?! Somebody really is following us I mean it!"

"Yea right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid."

_"Someone following us? Could that be...it has to be! That has to be what has me so on edge. But who? Some more of Gato's thugs? Or worse, no I need to focus."_ Trying to keep my mind calm I walked over to Kakashi to see what he had found.

"Oh God." I frowned watching a poor white bunny twitch madly with it's tongue hanging out. "Look what you did!" Sakura shouted.

"A rabbit?! Ahh I'm sorry little rabbit I'm sorry!" Naruto cried hugging the twitching animal.

"All this fuss over a rodent?"

_"I hope he doesn't get rabies...hey wait! That rabbit looks kinda funny, besides the twitching anyway..it's like it doesn't belong..." My eyes quickly flcikered to Kakashi who was in deep thought. I knew it! Somethings going on.._

"Look out!"

"What?" I barely had time to register Kakashi's voice before being thrown to the ground. "W-what?" my emerald orbs widened at the large sword stuck in the tree bark and even more at the man standing on it."_So he's the one who's been following us?! Naruto was right.."_

"Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the Mist. "

"Not just any ninja but a rogue..this isn't good. Damn you Tazuna! What the hell have you gotten us into?! Hey wait..that idiot!" I inwardly screamed profanity at Naruto as I grabbed him by collar, "Naruto you idiot! Stay back."

"But why?!"

"He's not like those other ninja. He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent I'll need this." everyone was still as Kakashi lifted his hayate. "This could be trecherous."

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye is that right? It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." his voice was deep and rusty; and his overall appearance wasn't very pleasant either. "Now quick! Manji formation. Protect the bridge builder and stay out of the fight. I taught you teamwork, not it's time to use it. I'm ready." Kakashi's voice was serious and he revealed his sharingan. _"He's using his sharingan..he never uses that, only when it's needed. Kaka be careful.."_

"Well, looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan! Will someone please tell me what sharingan is?!"

Sasuke answered, "Sharingan. A rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu and reflect the attack back on user. The sharingan is a special, rare form of dojutsu. However there's more to the sharingan than that. A lot more."

"You got it right boy but you only scratched the surface. The sharingan can analyze an opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you jonin the assassination unit of the hidden Mist has a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out bingo book. We called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu; Kakashi The Copy Ninja."

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Kaka is pretty impressive.."

"And you have the demon of the village of Rage with you. A two for one special."

"W-what?" my eyes widened _"How does he know that?!"_

"You're in the bingo book as well. It seems there's quite the bounty over you head." his eyes narrowed, "So you're the Mujona's chosen subordinate. You, a little girl, playing ninja. Not only will I get to test the sharingan but the power of _Meiton_ as well."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man, now."

Quickly we formed the Manji position. Sasuke in front, Sakura on the right, Naruto on the left, and me in the back. We all equipped got our kunai out and took a defensive stance.

"So I'll have to eliminate your first, eh Kakashi. So be it. When I'm trough with you I'll take care of the old man and then, I'll take the girl and collect the reward on her head."

My breathing hitched _"Stay calm Sachi, stay calm damn it!"_

In a blink fo the eye Zabuza was gone; He stood on the water with a hand sign in the air and one of his mouth. Waves rippled around him and he built his chakra up. "Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." as the words left his mouth a heavy fog filled the area, and all vision of Zabuza was gone.

"He vanished.."

"Sensei.."

"He'll come after me first. '

_"Kaka I know you can handle yourself but please damn it be careful. I don't want to lose you.."_

"But Sensei who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex leader of the hidden Mist assination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S-silent?"

"As the name suggests it happens in an instant without any sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard."

"Well if we fail we only lose our lives."

"What the hell Kakashi?!"

"How can you say that?!" Sakura yelled and for once I agreed with her!

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker.." I heard Naruto say from my right

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present."

_"Eight points."_

"Huh what's that?"

_"Eight points to strike. Legs, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, sublina, kidney, heart. Now which will be my attack point?"_ Zabuza's menacing voice rang trough out the fog. I was panicking; How were we going to beat this guy? Suddenly I could feel Kakashi's chakra. _"Kaka.."_ I whispered, a wave of calmness settling over me.

"Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." I could feel the smile on his face. _"How can you be calm Sensei? But you've always been like that, haven't you?"_ I smiled slightly. I was beginning to feel better about our chances. There are more than us than him after all.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

It was so quick! I gasped in horror as he appeared in the center of our Manji formation; our only blind spot! "It's over!"

"Kaka please!"

I felt my body being forcefully thrown against the ground. "Kakashi!" I yelled in horror. "What the hell.." my mind numbed as Kakashi impaled Zabuza with a kunai but instead of blood there was water. _"A clone?! Damn it, it wasn't even the real one!"_

"Sensei behind you!" Naruto yelled. Zaubza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his mighty sword, slicing Kakashi in half from the waste, but I knew better. _"Kakashi used a clone too..thank goodness."_

_"Don't move."_

This time Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his throat. "Now it's over."

_"Is it over though? Ever since we've been one this stupid ass mission it's one surprise after the other! Even if we do defeat Zabuza that Gato guy is just going to send more of his thugs after us and who's to say the next won't be stronger!_

**_"You could end this all so quickly..."_**

_"You shut the hell up! I don't need you."_

**_"Are you that stubborn that you'd let your friends dies, just so they wouldn't see what you really are? And you call yourself a ninja."_**

_"I said SHUT UP!"_

_"Sachi!"_

"Huh?" my head jerked towards Kakashi who still had his kunai to Zabuza's throat. He cast a sideways glance at me that made me feel fear and relief at the same time. "Stop worrying. I promise everything will be ok. You have my word."

"..Got it...Kaka..."

_**"So naive..one day you'll be forced to face your fears, Sachi.."**_


	6. The Oath of Pain

"You're finished."

I heard Kakashi speak the words but I didn't believe it, there's no way it could have been finished so quickly. A guy like Zabuza can't be taken down by just a kunai..it's not possible..this fights long from over.

Laughing, he was laughing! Why?.."Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is nothing but an imiatation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you." more laughing.. "You are full of surprises though. You had already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool."

Kakashi stabbed the Zabuza in front of him but it was a water clone, another Zabuza appeared behind him and swung his sword. Kakashi quickly dodged the blow but Zabuza kicked him and sent him flying trough the air! I watched in absolute horror as Zabuza ran at Kakashi with the massive blade. "Sensei!" Naruto yelled, Zabuza had jumped into the water._ "Is Kakashi in there?."_

"He has great physical skill too."

A moment later Kakashi resurfaced on the water and I felt relief flood me. "He's safe. Thank God! But where's Zabuza?" as if fate took a twisted turn Zabuza appeared on the water behind Kakashi and began making hand signs. "Fool. Water Prison Jutsu!" My eyes widened in shock at seeing Kakashi trapped inside the water sphere. _"Kaka..no! Now what do we do?!"_

"This prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first your little friends will have to eliminated. Water Clone Jutsu!" On Zabuza's command two waters clones appeared from the water. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly you're profile is entered in my bingo book then you may have earned the title of ninja, but to call upstarts like you ninja, is a joke."

"Naruto!" I yelled as one of the clones kicked him so hard it knocked his headband off his head. "Naruto! Are you ok?!"

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this 's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his waters clone, but the clone can't go far from his real body so if you get away from him he can't follow. Now run!"

_Run..run away?..abandon you..but..then I'll be scum..and I don't want to be scum..no Sensei I won't run..I'll fight with everything I have and even I'm near death, I won't run..because..those ninja who break the rules are scum, but anyone who turns their back on their friends are even worse then scum! Isn't that what you taught us, Kaka? And besides, Zabuza's clone is faster than any us, we'd be sliced to pieces in seconds! No matter how pathetic it sounds our only chance of walking away alive, is to rescue you, Kakashi._ Subconsciously my fingers twirled the bell between my fingers._ I'll never be scum._

"We've got to do it!" Sasuke charged forward whipping shuriken after shuriken at the clone but it easily dodged them with it's blade. Sasuke then jumped into the air with a kunai in hand, ready to stab the clone, but it grabbed him by the throat and tossed him away like a rag doll.

"Sasuke no!"

"He got Sasuke! Wuhh.."

"No, Naruto!"

Naruto was going to run but he suddenly stopped. Whu? Why would he stop!? _Naruto you idiot what the hell are you doing?! If you don't get out of there he's going to kill you. Use you head Naruto!"_

"What is he?..Naruto!" Reckless, he was so damn reckless! What the hell did he think was going to happen when he charged at the enemy?! "Naruto you're such an idiot!" I seethed kneeling next to his slumped body, "What the hell were you thinking?! Huh.." You risked your life..for that?

"What are you thinking charging at him by yourself?! Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only genin, we can't defeat a jonin! What did you think you would accomplish by that?! Huh?"

"Hey you..the freak with no eyebrows..(Lolololol...Gaara doesn't have eyesbrows either Naruto but that's ok because we aren't to that part of the story yet! And Gaara's cute, sooo...I'ma go now) Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become Hokage of the village hidden in the Leaves.." he began to tie his headband back on, "He never backs down. His names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright Sasuke listen up, can you hear me?"

"Yea I hear you."

"I've got a plan."

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

"Alright, now guys, let's go wild!"

Let's go wild? Oh Naruto..wait! Somethings not right. There's only one clone now...where'd the other go? My thoughts were cut off by my screams of pain as I was launched into a tree. "Well...that mysteries solved..gyaah.." I hissed standing up. Every muscle in my body was aching; crying for the pain to stop. _"He barely touched me.."_

"Sachi!" Naruto's face was coated with worry as he looked over at me. I couldn't let him get distracted, they needed to stay focused, we have to get Kakashi free! "I'm fine..Naruto. Don't get distracted! Focus, you know what has to be done."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine damn it!"

"Sachi, you can't beat it alone! Stay together."

"You worry to much Kaka.." I whispered. The clone glared at me, his eyes shifting from me to the others. "I can't let him get to the others. Looks like I have no other choice, I have to fight him."

"Hey your fights with me, buddy." I grinned, "Give me all you've got." The clone charged at with it's sword drawn I had to quickly roll to the side to avoid the collision. "Hey! You're aren't the only one who can wield a sword, loser." taunting hims probably not a good idea..While still dodging I quickly made hand signs in preparation for my jutsu, "Lightning Release: Light Sword!" A sword appeared in my hand crackling with electricity. I grinned at the clone and charged, out blades clashing against each other. _"I just need to stall it for a while so that the others can free Kakashi..even so, he's so strong. I don't know if I'll last long enough to do so."_

"I don't understand.." said the clone, "You could put a stop to all of this with what's inside of you and yet, you let your so called comrades suffer out of selfishness."

"I don't need some **_monster_** to protect my friends or to beat a clone!" my blade clashed against his once more, the sound of metal ringing trough out the forest. "What are you doing? I told you to run! This fight was over the minute I got caught. Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are, it's to save the bridge builder. Stay on mission!"

I grunted as the clone pushed against my sword, "You..gotta be kidding me..Kaka! Have you already forgotten your own lesson?! If anything running away will just get us killed faster! Running if for cowards and besides, I don't want to be scum.."

"This all happened because of me..because of my desire to live but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!"

"Tazuna.."

"Alright ya hear that?"

"Yea, believe it. You ready?"

I gave a quick nod to Naruto and Sasuke; I knew they could do it. From the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi was less than happy but he'd get over it sooner or later, I mean our main focus was to save him! "Shit!" I yelled jumping back as the clones blade sliced my face. I cold feel the coldness of the blood dripping down my face but I stayed focus. "Naruto..Sasuke..hurry.." Naruto and Sasuke were doing there part and Sakura was protecting Tazuna and now, I had to do mine. _This clone is going down one way or another! If only I could restrain him somehow.._

"That's it!" the light went off in my head and I formed the hand signs, "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" I chuckled slightly, "Lightning Release: Lightning Chains! Ready?" I smirked charging towards the clone. As it swung it's sword at me I veered and ran back towards the tree. The clone followed me and I quickly ran behind it and used my chains to bind it to the tree. "Yes! OK, part two." I grinned, "You wanted to see meiton jutsu right? Well you're in luck." I said rather darkly, "Meiton Release: Black Hell Fire!" all at once a circular sphere of black and purple energy began to form in my hand, and a red aura twisted around it, "KYAAAH!" I yelled slamming it into the clones chest. The clone howled in pain as the ball merged into his body and all at once, he combusted into a display of purple and black flames.

"Black Hell Fire is a jutsu that attacks from the inside of the body. It eats away at the chakra and when there's nothing left, it combust." I chuckled, since clones don't have much chakra to begin with it was fairly easy to take down._ Something felt of though..it was like every inch of my body was on fire! "Shit..no..damn it!.." I felt to my knees gripping my arms. I must have over used the meitons chakra..shit, I..I..I have to stay..awake!...they need me...but my body..gyahh! The pain...it's unbearable!"_

_"I'm..I'm sorry..everyone.."_ I whispered as my vision went black and my body lay limp on the ground._ "I'm so sorry.."_

_**"An ignorant child such as yourself has no business meddling with meiton chakra."**_

_"I thought I told you to shut the help up.."_

_**"You can ignore me all you wish but I am never going away. Whether you like it or not girl you and I are one now; So why not work together? I can give you all the chakra and strength you need."**_

_"Fuck. You."_

**_"Your ignorance will be your downfall."_**

_"Shut up and let me pass out already.."_

* * *

_Sorry these last two chapters have been so short but hey, at least you got to learn some of Sachi's jutsu this chapter, and she told on a Zabuza clone all by herself! And then, passed out. I don't know, what did you guys and gals think?_


End file.
